The invention relates to pressurized spray containers. More particularly, the invention relates to spray dispensing of personal care compositions (e.g., deodorants, antiperspirant, and the like) and household chemicals (e.g., cleaners, air fresheners, and the like).
A typical spray container or bottle takes the form of a metallic can having a top-mounted valve assembly. Exemplary valve assemblies are actuated by depressing a spray nozzle mounted at the top of the valve assembly to open the valve and create a pathway for contents of the can to exit under pressure. In some containers, the contents are contained within a bag and the pressurant is within the can surrounding the bag. In some containers, the valve inlet is formed as or connected to a dip tube which extends down into a body of liquid in the can. In bag-less variations, the headspace of the can above the liquid contains the pressurant in normal use. Common valve assemblies include male type and female type. In a male valve assembly, a stem extends upward from the valve and is received in the nozzle. Depression of the nozzle acts to depress the stem to open the valve. In female valve assemblies, the nozzle includes a stem which is received in the valve assembly and similarly actuates spraying.
In a traditional spray nozzle, the user depresses a top of the nozzle with the user's index finger and sprays discharge from a lateral outlet in the nozzle. More recently, ergonomic caps have been developed that provide for a broader area for actuation and may facilitate a more ergonomic use, for example, of the thumb instead of the index finger. U.S. Pat. No. 6,161,736 issued Dec. 19, 2000 and entitled “Dispenser Apparatus” discloses a system wherein a modified conventional pushbutton nozzle is received within an overcap which has a broad finger-actuatable portion hinged relative to a main body mounted to the can. Another variation on such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,530,476 issued May 12, 2009 and entitled “Locking Aerosol Dispenser” which contains a more complex arrangement of pieces.